What does Coco look like?
by Enerjack
Summary: The thought had crossed Fox's mind multiple times before. Something about Coco put him off from asking to touch her face, to feel her appearance. So one day, during class, he made a decision. CFVY Oneshot.(Now a full series of CFVY shenanigans)
1. What does Coco look like?

_What does Coco look like…?_

The thought had crossed Fox's mind multiple times before. He had no need to ask what Velvet or Yatsuhashi looked like because he already knew. Not too long after they first met, he asked to 'feel' their faces to get an idea of their appearance, and they let him with no problem(Though Velvet's turn led to some humorous results when he started petting her ears).

However, something about Coco put him off from asking to touch her face. Maybe it was intimidation, maybe shyness, maybe he didn't want a kick in the groin as a response, though that didn't seem very likely. Point was; Fox didn't know his leader/partner/friend's appearance, and the thought upset him. So one day, during class, he made a decision.

_That's it. I'm going to ask her today._

As Fox's thoughts coursed through multiple scenarios of how he'd ask his leader, Oobleck took notice of the spaced-out expression on his face.

"Mr. Fox! Please tell us how the advancement of General Jak's forces lost him the fight of the Villean Plains!"

The class stared silently at the blind hunter, who didn't need sight to feel over thirty pairs of eyes on him. The thought of touching Coco_(Whoawhat_)had distracted him from the doctor's lecture, and now he was paying the price.

If only he was as receptive in class as he was in battle...Life would be SO much easier. But life wasn't fair, and life also loved to smack people around. Fox had the scars to prove it. Fortunately, he wouldn't be getting any more out of this situation.

"Uhhh...They all tripped and fell on their own spears?"

Everyone laughed. Oobleck, however, sighed.

"Nice try, but it looks like you're the one that tripped up today. Please pay more attention next time."

"Sorry, Professor. Won't happen again," Fox hastily replied, grateful that he didn't get detention just for thinking about Coco.

* * *

><p>"Fox?"<p>

The familiar voice immediately brought Fox's attention, who turned around to face his team mate. "Oh, hey, Velvet."

The Faunus seemed worried, her eyebrows scrunched together and lips pursed to form a frown. "I've noticed you've been looking worried lately. Is something the matter?"

Fox didn't realize how obvious he must of been for Velvet to catch on to his problem so quickly. "Umm…" Surely, he could trust Velvet with this issue, right?

"I've...You're not exactly wrong. It's just…"

Velvet was patient, watching Fox as he took the time to gather his words.

"...It's just that I've been wondering how I should touch Coco."

If Fox saw Velvet's blush, he would've immediately screamed, _**"NOT LIKE THAT."**_

"O-Oh…!" Velvet stuttered, unsure of how she should react.

"Yeah…" Fox scratched the back of his head, unaware of the shitstorm he was heading in to. "Do you...see the trouble I'm having?"

"Err...Yes, I see, but…" At this point, Velvet was at a loss of words. Snapping her eyes shut, she shook her head furiously. "I'm sorry! I just don't think I can help you with _that_..."

Fox sighed. Of course, it's not like Velvet ever had to touch someone's face. "It's fine, it's a problem I can probably fix on my own anyway…"

Something about that statement piqued Velvet's interest. "...Problem?"

"Huh?" Fox asked, before realizing what she said. He nodded, "Yeah, pro-...Wait a second…."

His eyes narrowed, and Velvet's eyes widened. At that moment, they both realized what the other was probably thinking, and Velvet was embarrassed. Fox, however…

"...What'd you think I was talking about?" His voice was dangerously low. He'd never intentionally hurt a friend, but that fact didn't stop him from frightening the shy Faunus.

"I-...Please don't be angry, but I thought you were talking about s-"

* * *

><p>"...You have a four?" Peter asked.<p>

Ozpin smiled. "Go fish. Do you have a-"

**_"GOD DAMN IT, VELVET!"_**

"...Go fish." Peter muttered.

"What in the name of Dust was that…?" Glynda muttered, taking her eyes off her cards to look out the window.

"The slowly rising sails of a new ship." Ozpin said casually.

"Ozpin, no."

* * *

><p>Velvet had ran after that, and Fox was left steaming in the hallway from more than one emotion. He was walking around the dorm building, trying to shake off the intense feelings that churned in his stomach.<em> The nerve…! What-I-What I said was...Why would she even thi-<em>

Fox came to an abrupt stop, having bumped in to someone. The stranger fell backward, giving a surprised "Oof!"

The collision snapped him out of his daze, and he frowned. "Shoot-Sorry about that!" He held out a hand, and the other took it and pulled themself up.

"Maybe this is a bad joke, but I didn't think you were THAT blind."

Fox frowned. Of course. Of all people to bump in to, it was-

"Sorry, Coco."

"No problem, Fox." He could hear the smile in her voice. "Now if you don't mind, I'm headin' back to bed. G'night, Fox." With a pat on the shoulder, Coco passed him, and Fox was left alone, biting his lip in frustration.

"Hey...Coco!" The words were out before he knew it, and although feelings of regret immediately came to him, he brushed them aside. It was now or never.

Coco stopped immediately. His desperate tone worried her, but she put on the tough girl act for him. Turning to face him, she put on a smile. "What's up, Fox?"  
>"Uhh…"<p>

And there went his calm demeanor right out the window.

Coco was now confused. Was Fox..._blushing_? The leader was thinking that he might have gone to her for romance advice. She was good with fashion, but she wasn't an expert at love! It flattered her, though.

...Then again, Fox wasn't the kind of person that went to people for advice. So what was it he wanted?

"Well, I was wondering if I could…touch you?"

"..."

"..."

Both of them were blushing. However, Coco decided to take it in stride. She knew immediately that that couldn't of possibly been what Fox meant. That didn't mean she wasn't going to have some fun screwing around with him, though.

With a flattered tone, she placed a hand on her chest, and said in as sultry a tone as possible, "Wow, Fox. Didn't think you were THAT bold…"

"WH-NO!" _WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP THINKING THAT._ He screamed inside his head.

"It's fine!" She raised her hands, smiling. "I'm heading to bed anyway, there's enough room for the bo-"

"NO. STOP. BAD." Fox shouted, gritting his teeth. To his frustration, Coco laughed, and he suddenly found himself being dragged across the hall. "Hey, what're-?!"

"I know what's going on, no need to worry. C'mon, I was waiting for my turn!"

"H-Hey, wait!"

* * *

><p>"So...You were <em>waiting<em> for me to _touch _you?" Fox blurted, surprised that Coco was actually looking forward to this.

She smiled, crossing her arms as she said with a playful tone, "Of course! It's not everyday you get to have some fun with a hot guy, you know."

"I THOUGHT YOU AGREED NOT TO SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!" Fox shouted again, irritated beyond measure. He could _feel_ Coco's cheeky grin.

"Okay, that's it!"

Without even thinking, he reached forward towards her cheeks to pull them apart.

His hands glided over something...soft, but also fuzzy. On instinct and confusion, he lightly tightened his hands, and the strange object that were not her cheeks molded to fit the shape his hands were forcing on it. Coco let out a sudden gasp. With a startled thought, Fox deadpanned.

"I'm touching your boobs, aren't I?"

"Please, go ahead.~"

Fox could only imagine how red the blush on his face was. He did, however, could imagine the amused smile that was currently on his friends face. "Hehe…" She giggled.

"...I am so sorry."

"I'm not. C'mon, don't stop now!"

Fox wasn't seen again for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hohoho! I'm back, everyone! Sorry I haven't been working on Ragekong or Jaune Arcs Revolution, but I've been busy. In fact, I've been writing <em>another<em> au idea, which is in a nutshell, a Sonic-world-esque RWBY verse. I hope it interests you guys, Im writing an interest check soon. It'll start with Sonics story in Sonic Adventure, except with a character parallel from RWBY. Who? ...It's pretty obvious, actually.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Leave reviews, and some tips on how to make my fics more humorous. Have a good night, everybody!**

**And here're some small quick 'omakes'**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Fox!"<p>

Fox yelped when he felt a hand on his rear.

"That's payback!"

_...This is going to be a thing, isn't it?_

* * *

><p>"I'm not even sure these pants are my size…"<p>

"They look pretty fine to me. Definitely make this stand out."

Fox growled at the uninvited contact.

* * *

><p>"Nice hustle, Fox. Good job!"<p>

"...You've got to stop doing this."

* * *

><p>"You seem to have an attraction towards our leader…"<p>

Fox stared at his friend Yatsuhashi, unaware of the light pink on his cheeks that betrayed his next words.

"I-I do not!" He yelped, crossing his arms and turning away.

"I suppose you're right." Yatsuhashi said, a thoughtful frown on his face. Fox sighed in relief. Already too many people knew-thought, _**thought**_, that he liked Coco. Sure, she was nice. Sure, she was beautiful. Sure, her voice attracted him like the slight drip of choco-

Okay, nope. No matter how much he thought Coco was hot, he would NOT succumb to instinct. _Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!_ He scolded himself.

Then he remembered Yatsuhashi was still there, and he was observing him curiously.

"Perhaps the more accurate term is...You're totes crushing on her."

_**"GOD DAMN IT, YATSUHASHI!"**_


	2. Fox's Misfortune

When Fox entered the room, he was confused at what he was hearing. Or rather, if he was hearing the right things. It sounded as if someone was playing a video game. He could hear the virtual beeps and shooting noises, suggesting some sort of first-person. But there were also sounds of...flight?

"Uhh..." He called out, wanting to first discern who the player was.

"Oh, hello, Fox! Sorry-I was too busy playing the game to hear you walk in." There was no mistaking that accent. It was Velvet. Fox was surprised, having never known that the Faunus had a liking towards this style of gaming. Maybe it was one she gained recently? It could of been Coco. She liked dragging other people on fashion trips to Vale. Maybe she dragged Velvet in to video games?

"Is something wrong?"

_Dang it! _Fox had a bad habit of appearing as if he were staring at someone whenever he spaced out. It tended to put people on edge, and he could understand the feeling. Who wouldn't feel slightly creeped out by a pupilless fearsome warrior staring at them like he was contemplating eating you for lunch?

"Nothing, just...I don't mean to sound judgemental, but I didn't realize that you had an interest in this hobby." He walked towards Velvet and sat down next to her, watching-or listening-as she played through the game. Then he realized that he didn't even know what she was playing.

"I'm kind of surprised, too. It was Coco that dragged me in to this-" _Of course_, Fox thought, a small smile on his face. "-but she said it was only for one reason."

He frowned. Only one reason?

"What reason was that?"

"The game has your name in it. There's also a character in the game that's a rabbit, which is the type of Faunus I am...I guess that's two reasons, actually-" Velvet glanced at Fox, and was worried at what she saw. By now, she knew enough of his seemingly stoic collection of expressions to figure out that something just clicked in the huntsmen's mind.

"Fox...?" She asked. The blind huntsmen was completely still, but there was something off about the way he looked at the empty space in front of him. Velvet would of asked again to confirm that he heard her, but he spoke before she had the chance to.

"...Oh, Monty." He placed a hand on his face.

"What is it?" Velvet was _really _concerned, now.

"I think I just found the game that caused me so much torture and confusion in my old school."

All of the Faunus' worry was replaced with confusion. "What do you-"

_"Do a barrel roll!" _The game said.

* * *

><p>"Hmm...Do you have a 6?" Glynda asked.<p>

Oobleck frowned, giving his two 6's to the content blonde. "Do you have a-"

_**"GOD DAMN IT, STARFOX!"**_

"...4?"

"Dust, they're getting loud." Glynda scowled, looking out the window. She didn't need to turn around to know that Ozpin was smiling. "Ozpin, n-"

"Oh don't worry, this has nothing to do with romance."

Glynda looked at the headmaster suspiciously, before returning to their game.

She was too late in noticing the smirk on his face.

"Don't worry, Glynda, I'm not Foxing around when I say that."

Everyone screamed, _**"GOD DAMN IT, OZPIN!"**_

* * *

><p>Coco's day was going fine so far. She bought the latest fashion magazine to catch up with the newest trends, she had a nice breakfast, and she even got a smile out of Yatsuhashi. It wasn't particularly hard, but it was still nice to see the gentle giant chuckling.<p>

Of course, experience told Coco to be ready for anything that could steer a good day in to a terrible one. So when she walked by her dorm and heard Fox screaming, she barged in to the room, her minigun out.

"What's going oooon...?" Her voice faded to a stop, confusion replacing the concern on her face. From her perspective, she had no clue at all at what she was looking at.

Velvet had her face buried in her hands, and Fox was lying face-down, still as a statue, on his bed.

"O...kay, what did I miss?" She asked, casually slinging the gun over her shoulder.

Velvet leaned out of the darkness of her palms, and stared in to Coco's eyes, hidden by her sunglasses. With a surprisingly dark tone, she said,

"You missed years of pain that resurfaced because of your game, Coco."

Fox groaned in agreement, his voice muffled by the mattress.

Coco tilted her head. "What, you mean Starfox 64-"

Fox groaned again, but much more loudly.

She looked at the screen to find it paused. Her eyes went to the bottom of the T.V., to find a dialogue box. Without thinking, she read it out loud.

"Do a barrel ro-?"

"COCO, NO-"

Velvet tried to stop her, but it was too late.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"GFDN FDMNT CKCK!"<strong>_

Glynda's head snapped up, a terrifying red glow emanating from her. "Again?!"

Ozpin shook his head. "No, that would be the return of the _first _ship."

His colleagues sighed. There was no getting through to Ozpin during their private moments with no one else to disturb them.

* * *

><p><strong>This was also a surprise for me. I didn't expect to come back to this series, with a "Do a barrel roll" reference of all things, lmao.<strong>

**But yeah, the oneshot got great reception! Originally, this chapter was going to be another one shot but I realized I had another comedy oneshot involving half of CFVY. Why not add it to the same series?**

**Now, this is important. Do you guys want more CFVY shenanigans? Cause if you do, I'll turn this in to a full series. I might change the title and summary, too.**

**BUT...**

**I'll need you guys to send in ideas, whether it be PM or review, doesn't matter! Do what you feel is most comfortable.**

**Also, one more thing. For those of you that are fans of Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus...I have a small project coming soon.**

* * *

><p>"...Hey, Fox?"<p>

"Yes, Velvet?"

"You're becoming more like your father every day."

Fox was confused. He'd never mentioned anything about his family to his team, not even to Coco. So what did Velvet mean when she said that? Was this some sort of joke?

"Uhh, I don-"

"Fox, trust your instincts."

Fox still didn't get it. Then, it hit him.

"Velvet, stop-"

"Fox."

"Velvet no-"

"Do a barrel roll."

**_"GOD DAMN IT, VELVET!"_**

* * *

><p>"THAT'S another ship setting sail."<p>

Glynda threw her cards over her shoulder, and walked out of the room, using her Semblance to force the doors open.

"I'm done."

* * *

><p><strong>In the end, even Velvet couldn't resist the temptation. That, or Coco forced her to.<strong>


	3. A Nice Helping of Chocolate

**Wow, that took a lot faster than I thought. The reviews AND this chapter. Thank you for the ideas, everybody! For each chapter with an idea used by someone that offered it, I will put their idea in the A/N at the end of the chapter. Sometimes there'll be multiple ideas/scenarios used in one chapter. They WILL be named, by the way.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>To say Fox was confused would...not be an understatement, actually. Having spent so much time with his team by now, Fox had grown accustomed to hearing strange things, so by now, the mess of Velvet shrieking and Coco gasping wouldn't be as concerning to him as it would when they barely knew each other.<p>

He wasn't even sure if it was his presence that caused it. They'd only started right when he opened the door, but his aura didn't detect anything off. Perhaps it really was his presence?

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

Judging by Velvet's screams getting cut off, leading to a muffled noise coming from her direction, Fox deduced that Coco must of walked over and shut her mouth. She even answered back, "Yep! Toootaally fine, nothing wrong at all, partner!"

Fox could hear the smile in her face. Instantly, his experience of having to put up with Coco's 'antics' warned him that there was definitely something wrong. But what?

"All right, then...I came in here to grab a textbook. I'm heading to the library to do some studying with Yatsuhashi. Any of you want to come with?"

Velvet tried to say something, but Coco's grip overpowered the Faunus.

"No thanks, we're fine. And-Fox, close the door, will ya?"

With a frown, Fox did as his leader ordered. "Okay..." Once that was done, he headed towards the bookshelf, which had a specific section made for Fox. Fortunately for him and all other blind students, Beacon had a supply of braille textbooks. Velvet did the honors of creating a separate area on the shelf for Fox to put his braille books in.

Sliding his fingers over the spines of each book, trying to find the right one, he frowned as he tried to figure out what in _hell _was going on behind him. If Coco and Velvet were trying to do something discreetly, they were failing massively.

"Mfff-Coco, what're you-"

"Shh! He doesn't know-"

"That doesn't make this right-"

"Oh please, he's touched my boobs before, this is TOTALLY alright-"

This piqued Fox's interest, though he was thankful that his team couldn't see the growing blush on his face. Ugh...That memory _still _sent shivers down his spine. Not only that, but that was also the incident responsible for the butt touches that Coco would give him every now and then.

He slowed his fingers down, now taking his time, feeling out all the letters of the books before moving on to the next. Truth be told, what ever it was that was going on behind him, it was amusing him, and he wanted to hear more.

"-I'm not going to let him touch my..._chest_!" Apparently, Velvet didn't like to use _that _word. Atleast not in the presence of others.

"Why not, Bun-bun?! It'll be fine, his hands are soft!"

"I can't believe we're actually having this discussion!"

"I can't believe that Fox hasn't realized by now that we're-"

At that moment, there was a knock on the door that made everyone freeze.

"Hello?" Called a deep voice from the other side.(**Pff-That sounds weird**) It was Yatsuhashi's voice. "Can I come in?"

Coco and Velvet looked at each other. Velvet spoke first.

"No, we're changing right now!"

"My apologies, I'll come back later."

There was an awkward silence that was penetrated only by Yatsuhashi's loud footsteps, which echoed further and further away from their dorm. Coco was snickering, Velvet sighed, and Fox was completely stiff.

"Soo.." Coco started, scratching the back of her head.

Fox sighed. "It's times like these that I am so glad I'm blind."

Coco pouted. "Aww, I was hoping I'd get more of a reaction out of you!"

"A few months ago, maybe, but not right now. I'm too...too..." He struggled to find the right words, so Velvet offered a suggestion.

"Tired?"

"No..."

"Annoyed!" Coco exclaimed.

"No, just-"

"Done?" They both said.

"Done, yes." Fox nodded. "I'm too done with this shit right now to put up with it. I come in here to get a textbook to study with Yatsu, and now I'm barging in on you two changing."

"Actually, we're as naked as butts right now-"

"COCO, NOT HELPING!" Velvet shrieked.

Fox finally found the book he was looking for. Taking it out of the shelf, he walked towards the door.

"Nope." He muttered, opening it before being stopped by Coco.

"Wait, Fox!"

Against his better judgment, he turned towards his leader. If this was another prank...

"Yes?" He asked, biting down hard to keep himself from exploding.

"Come over here a sec."

A tense few seconds passed by before Fox sighed. Setting the book down, he walked over to Coco and stopped just a few inches in front of her. "Now what?"

Without even warning him, Coco took his hand(Velvet figured out what she was about to do and covered her ears) and placed it against...

"Does it feel better without the-"

* * *

><p>"I honestly think we should stop playing this game..." Port frowned, taking another good look at his cards.<p>

"Why not?" Oobleck asked.

"I know why," Glynda muttered. "Every time we do, we always hear-"

_**"GOD DAMN IT, COCO!"**_

"...that..."

"You can't control the wind that blows the ships, Glynda." Ozpin said wisely.

"I'm going to throw you out a window."

"That's unprofessional."

"_You're_ unprofessional."

"I throw initiates off a cliff. What do you expect?"

* * *

><p>Yatsuhashi sympathetically patted Fox's back as the blind huntsmen lied face-down on their desk in the library.<p>

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, my friend."

"Mfmghmfgh." Fox mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>darkmoonrise312 - For some good hijinks, maybe he walks in on the girls changing, but since he can't see, he can't figure why Velvet is freaking out and Coco will toy with him somehow. And at some point someone should swap his clothes with something stupid in color. I feel sorry for torturing him, but you asked.<strong>

**Thanks for the idea! That's this chapter for now, everybody. Also, would you like me to include other characters in here? Such as RWBY and JNPR? Leave your response in the reviews! **

**Have a Happy New Year, everybody!**


	4. What does--

**Oh by the way, might as well say it now. Any questions you have, put it in a review! I'll probably answer by the time the next chapter comes up. **

**Noob6-Comedy? Yes. More starfox and wolf reference? Sure! Romance? ...I'll try!**

* * *

><p>Velvet finished Starfox 64 rather quickly. Surprisingly for everyone, it made Coco proud to see her teammate 'grow'. The others were unsure of how to feel from this statement, but their leader assured them that expanding ones comfort zones 'totally counts'.<p>

Velvet wouldn't just admit it to everyone, but she took a liking to gaming now, especially the Starfox series. She looked online to search for more information about the franchise. There were some more games that she could try, but she needed new consoles for them, which she didn't find worth it unless she planned on buying more than just one game for one console.

During her searches, however, she found something interesting. Almost immediately, the mischievous side of her suggested to show this to Coco. The more rational half argued that this would only spawn more hate and tension, and may even get Coco killed.

Naturally, the side that wanted to show Coco won. She'd go out to find Coco, and then drag her in here if she had to to show her this video. It was as simple as that.

Unfortunately, things never went as planned.

...atleast, that's what she'd always thought. To her surprise, the plan went smoothly. The Faunus was about to leave, but stopped at the sound of the familiar clack of her leaders heels outside the door. _Now's my chance!_ She jumped out of bed and opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Bun-bun!" Coco smiled, eliciting an eyeroll from Velvet.

"Coco, please don't call me that."

"But it's sooo fuuun!" She whined.

"If you don't stop calling me that, I swear to Dust, I will call you Coco Puffs."

The heavy gunner made a dramatic show by gasping, her hands placed over her chest. "You wouldn't!" Then the show was over. She shrugged, and walked inside their dorm. "Alright, but just don't tell everyone about that name, okay? It was bad enough in my old school."

Velvet snorted. The image of a certain blade-wielder screaming and rolling in a barrel came to mind.

"Looks like it runs in the team…"

Velvet walked in behind Coco, and without warning, pulled her towards the Faunus' laptop.

Which happened to be on her bed.

Coco took notice to this immediately.

"Well, then! I didn't think you'd be so bold, either!"

Velvet was confused. She stopped, and turned towards her leader. "What're-..." She looked at her laptop, then at the bed, then back at Coco. She put two and two together, and became a blushing mess. "NONONO!"

"I'm willing to try! What's so bad about extending your comfort zone, amIright?" Coco cheekily grinned.

It took five minutes to get Velvet to calm down. Apparently, she actually thought that Coco actually thought that they were going to do _that _right there on her bed. And that Coco would be perfectly willing! This certainly wasn't going to make interactions between them easier. Thankfully, with that event thrown out the window, Velvet proceeded to show Coco the video.

* * *

><p>Once the video was done, Velvet turned to look at Coco's face.<p>

"Oh my God, this is beautiful." Coco said, shocked from the video she just witnessed. Then, almost immediately, she started to giggle. This was the part that Velvet feared, the part that would probably end up getting Coco murdered.

"I am _so_ going to do the thing," She muttered, taking no notice to the giant of their team entering the dorm.

"You're going to do what?" Yatsuhashi asked, with a hint of worry in his tone.

"Perfect timing!" Coco yelled, jumping off the bed, running to Yatsuhashi, then dragging her confused friend over to the laptop.

"What're-?" Yatsuhashi began. Velvet moved out of the way to make room for the tall man.

"Shush. Watch." His leader commanded, playing the video.

After watching the video(Which elicited a few chuckles from the giant), Yatsuhashi looked at Coco with an unreadable face. Finally, he spoke.

"You're going to do the thing, aren't you?" Even before he said it, he was rather sure of the answer himself.

Coco nodded, smirking evilly. "I am indeed going to do the thing."

"Those things tend to make him mad."

"I am aware of that."

"He'll probably stop halfway through the video."

"I am also aware of that."

"Godspeed."

"Thank you."

"Uhh-Wait...I just realized." Velvet joined in.

"Yes, Bun-bun?" Coco smiled at the Faunus' pout.

"Showing Fox the video...I mean-The audio's enough, I guess, but...How can we _show _him if he's blind?"

There was a silence as all three friends considered this fact. It was Coco that answered with a lazy shrug.

"Eh, who cares, the audio'll be enough!"

* * *

><p>When Fox saw-<em>heard-<em>all three teammates huddled together on one bed, he knew something was up. He knew he shouldn't of let Coco drag him to the laptop. He knew he shouldn't of obeyed her command to watch-_hear-_the video. Nevertheless, he did it anyway.

The lyrics that he'd heard so far were confusing. They were all about animals. Speaking of which, Coco never mentioned the title of the video, but he guessed it had something to do with the animals mentioned. Unless…?

_Wait a minute…_ He frowned. I'm _an animal...Well-My name is, but..._

_Here it comes…_ All three thought simultaneously. It was at that moment that Fox decided to voice his concerns. "Is this a tra-"

The video screamed, "_WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY? DINGDI-"_

Fox flipped the laptop on to the pillow, rolled off the bed, and jumped out the open window.

As he did, Velvet swore she could of heard Fox mutter, "No."

Coco fell off the bed, holding her belly in pain as she laughed harder than she ever had before. Yatsuhashi's reaction was much more controlled, his amusement coming out as not much more than a gentle laugh.

Velvet, after letting out a laugh of her own, frowned. "Do you think he'll be all right?"

Yatsuhashi answered her, Coco being too busy laughing her lungs out to respond. "I believe so. He's handled worse."

Velvet stared at her partner.

"...Alright, I may be wrong."

Velvet crawled over to her laptop and flipped it right-side up. Thankfully, it only fell on to the pillow, so it wouldn't be damaged. The video was still playing. With a tired sigh, she closed the page.

* * *

><p><strong>Firehawk242-"If you're torturing Fox, have someone find that stupid song about what foxes say."<strong>

**StrangeMindEnigma-"CFVY discovers "What Does the Fox Say?" Enough said."**

**TheMAO17-"Also, another certain reviewer suggested the team finding out about the "What does the fox say?" video. I give that idea a thumbs up."**

**There you go! Happy to please! As for the compliments and reviews, thank you everyone! I'm elated to see that you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. Since you guys seem to like this so much, I want to suggest checking out my other Fanfic, "Sun Ragekong." Basically, it's an AU where everything's the same, except Sun is Michael in Ragequit.**

**Have a nice day, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Fox made sure that no one else was in their dorm. Sneaking over to Velvet's laptop, he flipped the cover open and returned to the video.<p>

After hearing it in it's entirety, he sighed.

"...I guess it has a nice tune."

Then, he smirked.

"But I know you, Velvet. I will get my revenge…"

When he heard familiar footsteps coming towards the door, he closed the page, shut down the laptop, and jumped on to his bed.

Velvet and Coco came in carrying some shopping bags, and were confused-but relieved-to see their friend lying with only the top of their body on the edge of the bed. His legs dangled over the edge, and the sight of a certain _something _made Coco grin.

They knew enough not to mention what happened earlier, especially after Fox asked, "Mmphpmpmm?"

"Oh, this?" Velvet held up the bag, then blushed when she realized Fox couldn't see her doing that. Technically, he couldn't see at all. "I bought some new games-"

"And I!" Coco yelled, holding up a large bag with a box inside. "Got us a new console! The Wii U!"

"Mpph…" Fox frowned. "Mphmpmhm?"

"We plan on doing a group vote, but I'm excited for one particular game!" Velvet said happily, bouncing lightly on the tip of her toes.

"Mpph?" Fox asked.

"It's called Super Smash Bros. for Wii U."

At that moment, Coco walked over to Fox and tapped him lightly.

On the rear.

"Glad to see _that _isn't wearing off it's image!"

More screaming ensued from the CFVY dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a bit of foreshadowing :-]<strong>


End file.
